


Death Tango

by ariare, yucc



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Canon Era, Hurt, M/M, Male Slash, Ten Years Later
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 09:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13971927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariare/pseuds/ariare, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yucc/pseuds/yucc
Summary: "Aku masih akan membunuhmu setelah ini," Hibari berujar datar. Cengkeramannya pada pergelangan tangan Mukuro masih bertahan.(atau: Mukuro memulai dansa tragis ini.)





	Death Tango

**Author's Note:**

> **Disklaimer:**
> 
>   * **Katekyou Hitman Reborn!**  adalah karya _Amano Akira_ yang diserialisasikan di _Weekly Shounen Jump_ dan satuannya dipublikasikan oleh _Shueisha_ serta animasinya dibuat oleh _Artland_.
>   * Tidak ada keuntungan materi sedikit pun yang Penulis dapat atau ambil dari fanfiksi ini.
> 


Hibari melirik jam di tangannya. _Sepuluh menit sebelum helikopter tim ekstraksi tiba._ Hibari mendadak merasakan kehadiran _flame_ lain di tempatnya menunggu. Wajah Hibari mengeras. Tak lama kemudian, ia merasakan badannya diputar tiba-tiba dari belakang.

"Perlihatkan wajahmu," ujar Mukuro sambil menangkup wajah Hibari yang masih menatapnya datar seperti biasa. Senyum kecil terukir di bibir Mukuro ketika mata kelabu Hibari menangkapnya. "Tak pernah berubah, ya."

Mukuro mencium Hibari.

Hibari diam. Mata kelabunya menatap wajah Mukuro dan mata terpejam di hadapannya. Di bibirnya, panas dan ludah bercampur aduk. Hibari meraih pergelangan tangan Mukuro, mencengkeram kuat—lebam biru akan ada di situ, ia pikir, tapi itu bukan urusannya—dan balas menyusupkan lidah dengan brutal.

Lidah Hibari dan Mukuro saling beradu dan berebut kendali beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya kedua bibir terpisah. Mukuro membuka mata, dan kelabu milik Hibari kembali terlihat di depannya—masih dengan tatapan yang sama, seolah-olah beberapa menit yang lalu tidak terjadi apapun di antara mereka.

Kedua tangan Mukuro masih teguh menangkup wajah pria yang lebih tua satu tahun darinya itu. Ada kesenangan tersendiri saat ia bisa menatap Hibari sedekat dan selama ini (karena, biasanya, belum sempat ia menatap, besi berduri sudah siap di depan lehernya, membuatnya harus mendongak dan tak sempat melihat pria itu, sang pemilik besi berduri).

"Aku masih akan membunuhmu setelah ini," Hibari berujar datar. Cengkeramannya pada pergelangan tangan Mukuro masih bertahan. Ia tidak berniat mengurangi intensitas ancaman yang tersalur dari ujung-ujung jarinya.

Seringai tipis muncul di bibir Mukuro. "Kupersilahkan dengan senang hati, Hibari Kyouya," balas Mukuro dengan nada seperti tak terancam, seperti ia memang menginginkan pria itu untuk terus mengejar dan membunuhnya.

Hibari melepas tangan Mukuro dengan kasar. Ia berjalan meninggalkan Mist Guardian Vongola yang masih berdiri di tempat. "Suatu hari, ilusimu tidak akan lagi dapat menolongmu," kata Hibari sebelum punggungnya menjauh dan tonfa kembali beristirahat di pinggangnya.

Mukuro masih berdiri dengan seringainya yang tak berubah. Sambil mengusap pergelangan tangannya, ekor mata Mukuro masih menatap Hibari hingga pria itu lenyap dari pandangannya. Tak lama berselang, sosok sang Mist Guardian Vongola menghilang, melebur menjadi kabut berwarna biru gelap yang perlahan menghilang tak berbekas, seperti ilusi yang lenyap begitu saja.

Setengah tahun tidak bertemu, lalu tiba-tiba Mukuro mencium Hibari. _Tidak akan mengubah apa-apa_. Hibari tetap akan membunuh Mukuro suatu hari nanti. Bukan urusan Hibari kalau Mukuro memiliki maksud lain di antara ciuman dan sentuhannya.

Mukuro memulai dansa tragis ini; Hibari hanya rekan yang dengan senang hati mengambil bagiannya di tengah kekacauan yang timbul dari tarian mereka.

**Author's Note:**

> yucc: kolab mendadak out of nowhere =)). also, saya udah lama bwanged rasanya nggak nulis pakai bahasa indonesia. maaf kalau terasa aneh lol.
> 
> ariare: kolab dadakan yang terinspirasi dari fanart 6918 orang di twitter 8)). maaf kalau rasanya aneh karena ini murni dadakan dan saya emang udah lama nggak nulis hehe.
> 
> terima kasih sudah membaca sampai di sini! :)


End file.
